


Lemon

by Explodocat



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodocat/pseuds/Explodocat
Summary: Два года ждал и еще подождет.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 28





	Lemon

***

— Я окончательно тебя перерос, — усмехается Стэнли, разглядывая цифры в бланке.

В светлом закутке у окна его голос отдается эхом. Кажется, каждый метр спорткомплекса рассчитан на то, что здесь будут шуметь, скрипеть подошвами и орать, и гулкая тишина невольно нервирует. Но только тут они и могут пересечься — на проверках и редко совпадающих занятиях. К тому же, Стэнли на два года младше, а Ксено вот-вот выпустится, поэтому не совпадает у них теперь почти ничего. И это уже надоело, но что поделать.

— Удивительно, учитывая, сколько ты куришь, — кисло отвечает Ксено.

После его слов Стэнли невольно ловит себя на том, что хлопает по карманам. Только вот вместо обычных брюк на нем сейчас синие тренировочные шорты, и сигареты с зажигалкой вообще остались в рюкзаке. А рюкзак он кинул в раздевалке перед осмотром. Черт.

— Тут все равно нельзя курить, — проследив за его метаниями, нравоучительно озвучивает Ксено. Поджимает губы, делая свой маленький рот еще меньше, и складывает руки на груди. — Не понимаю, почему никотин не тормозит твое развитие, уже должно было сказаться. Ты куришь в самую активную стадию и лишаешь себя кальция.

— Подумаешь, — хмыкает Стэнли, неуловимым движением подбираясь ближе, и нависает над ним. О да, наконец-то он может позволить себе нависать. — Тебя я все равно уже обогнал. Покажи свои результаты, что там?

Лицо Ксено становится еще кислее, будто он объелся лимонов со своей аллергией на цитрусовые, и сейчас у него опять случится анафила-какой-то-там шок.

«Анафилактический», — звучит в голове мрачно и четко. Ксено когда-то давно так и сказал — сразу после того, как пришел в себя в кабине «Скорой». К тому моменту у Стэнли уже как раз перестал дрожать голос, и он смог отцепиться от фельдшера с расспросами.

Отлично в память врезалось, надо же.

Цифры в бланке Ксено и впрямь не впечатляют: для его возраста все параметры либо на нижней границе нормы, либо совсем в минусе. Стэнли вчитывается и вдруг задирает брови.

— У тебя большой объем легких несмотря на… ну, все остальное. Круто. Наверное, это из-за того, сколько ты болтаешь.

— «Все остальное» и самое главное у меня здесь, — негромко передразнивает Ксено, показывая на свою голову. — Не измеряется физическими величинами. И я не просто болтаю, а рассказываю и принимаю участие в дискуссиях. Вербальное общение и умение красиво доносить информацию это важные навыки для любого ученого, потому что наука — это прежде всего элегантно, друг мой.

Укоризненно указующий на лоб палец у него весь в черных пятнах от ручки, будто он прицельно тыкал в себя стержнем, а потом долго пытался отмыться, но не вышло. На среднем, поверх типичной «письменной» мозоли болтается веселенький оранжевый пластырь, еще один такой же съежился на тыльной стороне ладони — опять чем-то порезался. На неприкрытом узком запястье до самой локтевой ямки трагично просвечивают вены.

Понятно, почему Ксено вечно прячет руки и предпочитает закрытую одежду.

Где-то под диафрагмой от этих наблюдений опять становится тепло и щекотно. Угораздило же, а. Стэнли фыркает и не выдерживает — наклоняется, легко прижав Ксено к себе за плечи, и быстро оставляет на большом лбу звонкий поцелуй.

— Точно, — говорит, растягивая губы в улыбке, — будь умницей, ешь витамины, вот это все. Тебе полезно.

Ксено застывает на месте шокированной мультяшной мышью — такой же неказистый в своей белой спортивной футболке и широких шортах, — а потом Стэнли с ехидным удовольствием наблюдает, как с лица на шею неровными пятнами сползает смущение.

Интересно, под воротником он тоже становится таким… неэлегантно пятнистым? Надо будет как-нибудь проверить. Потом. Когда будет больше времени вдвоем.

Мысль неожиданно ошпаривает, и Стэнли резко выдыхает через нос.

Активная стадия роста, да. Гормонального.

— Стэн, это ужасно глупо и нелогично. И твое поведение… ты… — тихо, словно задыхающийся чайник, шипит Ксено, не заметив его реакцию.

Оно и к лучшему. Стэнли невинно хлопает ресницами.

— Я?

В дальнем конце коридора, за поворотом в спортзал, раздаются голоса, и Ксено ощутимо напрягается, тут же прижимая бланк к себе заполненной стороной.

Стэнли неторопливо потягивается, глубоко вдохнув, и ненавязчиво загораживает обзор, вставая между ним и коридором. Снова наклоняется, почти уткнувшись в зачесанные волосы.

— Если еще раз скажешь, что я глупый и нелогичный, — задержав дыхание, он коротко касается губами поджатых губ Ксено. — Я тебя в следующий раз при всех поцелую. Прямо в школьном дворе, перед остальными выпускниками и твоим этим профессором Роуди или как ее. Пусть знают, что все слухи — правда.

Над диафрагмой от собственных слов разворачивается настоящая война: что-то будто взрывается, сердце заполняется приятным жаром, отстукивая в горле, пальцы покалывает мелкими разрядами. Стэнли заставляет себя равнодушно выпрямиться. На всякий случай прячет руки в карманы.

Все как всегда, добавляет про себя. Два года ждал и еще подождет. Спешить некуда, доказывать некому.

Хотя и очень хочется. Иногда.

Скрипя подошвами, мимо прошмыгивают те самые одноклассники Ксено — молча и быстро, особенно когда Стэнли оборачивается и подмигивает, насмешливо улыбаясь. С тех пор, как он всерьез нацелился на военную подготовку, они больше не рискуют цепляться, но Ксено до сих пор дергается.

— Роули, — машинально поправляет Ксено почти вечность спустя и задумчиво облизывает губы, подняв потемневший взгляд. Стэнли кажется, что там мелькает насмешка — такая же, как у него, одна на двоих. — Профессор Роули. И это тоже будет глупо и нелогично.


End file.
